


Red Wedding

by CatsOnMars



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Team Cullencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsOnMars/pseuds/CatsOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle sees Rosalie for possibly the last time on the night she goes to kill the men who raped her and destroyed her human life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely shippy drabble written for the prompt "interceptions."

He finds her standing at a mirror, wearing her wedding dress she stole from the home that was hers, her beauty more startling than ever.

"Edward heard what you're planning," he says. "And..that you may not return afterwards."

"And you're here to stop me?" She peers thoughtfully at her reflection. "I never got my dance with my father..."

Carlisle comes closer, extending his hand. Her face blank, she slowly accepts it and lets him take her waist and start swaying with her.

"So who are you giving me away to?" Rosalie asks rhetorically. "Edward? Isn't that why you did this to me?"

Deep guilt darkens his face. "I can't deny it influenced my decision...But that isn't why I want you to stay."

"Then why?"

"I am...responsible for you now," he struggles to explain. "You probably cannot understand what that means to me, but...I would never stop worrying about what happened to you. I understand you're angry at me, and those... _animals_ who hurt you. But you cannot ever take this back. You have a long time to live with your demons."

She looks nearly relenting. His grip on her waist tightens, trying to hold her here. She only mutters, "You should have thought of that."

Then his hands are empty. Hers will soon no longer be clean.


End file.
